exsternofandomcom-20200214-history
Jericho Midnight
There are many truths to some of the myths and legends out in the great vast that is this world. In the south of Exsterno lies a Keep that outlooks Shadow Bay. What once stood as a diamond in the rough, is now thought of as cursed and dangerous. In the Keep sat the house of Midnight. For a hundred years they kept their doors open to any who was in need, until the second Wineday of Highsun. Fay (Mother) and Alden (Father) Midnight couldn't conceive an Heir. No amount of magic or faith could bring them the child they wished for and they had fallen beyond their last reaches of hope... Until the Man of Shadows came. Covered in cowls and moving along the ground without a sound, shadows pulled toward him like a moth to a flame. As he would fade in and out of view he pleaded to help the Lord and Lady of the Keep. Here is where the rumors and lies spread like flash fire. The Man of Shadows whispered lies to the lord, telling him that he would save the death of his blood line. If the Lord signed over his soul, the child would be born but the man lied about his magics and left in smoke as the deal was stuck. The Lord didn't care that he doomed his land and people. Time came and went and the child was born on the darkest of days, and with his power killed his mother and kept the Lord under his control. The child was spoke of in whispers and cries could be heard from the monsters victims that he kept in the closed off wing. The people that hadn't left rejoiced when the Lord gained control of his mind and asked for help to kill the beast. The battle was long, the Lord died but the beast was banished. Many tried to make the place their own or loot its halls... But the beast would find them and cut their necks in the night. Twenty years after the disaster the Keep still sits untouched overlooking the lake, unkempt and abandoned... Not that the wraith watched the familys kindness to the people that lived along his shores and offered to help the birth of their child. But the magic was dangerous and came with a price that the man couldn't say. The Lord and Lady where overjoyed and ignored the warnings. When the time came the Lady had troubles with the birth, but the child was born on the First Moonday of Fellnight 382 AD. The nurse maids screamed at the child’s appearance, but the mother and father only seen the son they had wanted for years. Sadly the birth was worse than it had seemed and Lady Fay Midnight passed on. The Lord was worried that the people wouldn't accept his Tiefling son, So he forbid any from entering the north wing and kept him from their eyes. The Lord spent as much time as he could with his son but, the child grew lonely and often cried at night. Soon the people turned on Alden even after all he had done for them. Alden took up arms to stop them but his Guard killed him. The people rushed the north wing only to see Jericho Midnight being taken away by a fog of shadows. The Man of Shadows took Jericho to a shrine at the far reaches of his domain. He apologized about his interference. When Jericho asked what he would do now that man pointed to the shrine and faded into the shadows he'd come from. Jericho walked over and examined the broken mess. It was a shrine to Avandra that read … Strike back against those who would rob you of your freedom and urge others to fight for their own liberty. Change is inevitable, but it takes the work of the faithful to ensure that change is for the better. Luck favors the bold. Take your fate into your own hands, and Avandra smiles upon you. Jericho wasn't heard of too often after he was seen leaving the Keep. He wanted to see the world that his father thought wouldn't accept him he branded his family sigil into his arm and just seemed to fade away. He would come back from time to time and kill any dumb enough to take his home. Deeds *Jericho is master of Midnight Keep. *He once persuaded a Demonic Imp into killing himself. *He Delivered the killing blow on Toraash 'Dorrm. *He Wore both the Coat of Eyes and a Coercive Gauntlet - a pair of symbionts crafted by the daelkyr Belashyrra . *He has the infamous Irontooth's Iron Tooth in his possession. *He killed Balgron the Fat with an ice spike down his throat. *He destroyed the Coat of Eyes and the Coercive Gauntlet. *He was one of the Shadowfell Rift sealers and someone who helped to end Kalarel's reign in Shadowkeep. *He was the first person ever to help craft and use a magical rifle . Details Basic Information: *Race: Tiefling *Class: Rogue *Sex: Male *Age: 26 *Level: 7 - 3071 XP *Languages: Common, Sylvan, Elvish *Height: 6'1" *Weight: 170 *Hometown: Midnight Keep *Deity: Avandra *Skin: Red *Eyes: Yellow *Hair: Black *AC: 15 *Health: 30 *Surges: 7 HP Each Physicality: *Fortitude: 20 + 5 + 1 Amulet *Acrobatics: 7 *Athletics: 8 *Dexterity: 8 *Endurance: 6 *Stealth: 13 *Thievery: 20 Mentality: *Aptitude: 20 + 5 *Arcana: 15 *Bluff: 10 *Charisma: 10 *Diplomacy: 15 *Heal: 1 *History: 5 *Intimidate: 5 *Nature: 9 *Perception: 9 *Streetwise: 9 Powers: *Double Dis - disarm....dismember - 2d8 *Out of Sight, Out of Mind - turn into shadow, mist, a fog...forgotten - 2d8 turns Inventory: *Shortbow - 1d6 Equipped *Esscence of Frost - 1d6 + 2 frost *Embersword - 1d8 +2 Equipped *Stealth Cloak Equipped *Cloak of Acid Resistance *Firepots (5x) *Gluepots (3x) *Orc Bones (10x) *Red Sklug Shard (3x)- 100gp each *Midnight Keep Scroll of Invasion *Amulet of Akbar - 500 gp *Amulet of Health Fortitude Modifier *Shield of Protection - resist 10 damge for up to 2 persons Equipped *Message Cylinder - Contains 3 Notes *Sapphire (5x) *Ruby (2x) *Aecris - 1d8 + 1 magic (1 surge for killing an undead) *Black Ebony Scale Armor - -5 fire -5 necro dmg *Safewing Amulet - lands on feet 1/2 dmg from fall *Masterwork Fire Rifle - 1d6 +2 to AC +1 dmg rolls and 1d6 on crits *Masterwork Spider Bane Dagger (2x) - 1d4 + 3 - 1d4 (3 to paralyze) *Triagular Rune Etched Yellow Stone Coins: *100 pp *611 gp *4 sp *2 cp